The End Of Me
by ZombieTwinsRule
Summary: For every uprising there is a downfall. This is the story of a certain individual, and possibly her road to insanity. Lots of Naruto characters including Akatsuki. Rated M for strong violence and sexual themes in later chapters.
1. Introduction

A light appeared out of darkness. A child was born. The babe was the epitome of innocence. Born into her family unaware of how they would ultimately cause her uprising. But with every uprising their is also a downfall. For no one can rule forever.

Her family was neglective of her. Her mother lived only for her husband. And what of her father? He had a son and was contempt. He only cared about making his son the best. He had no interest in a daughter.

You could say it started when she joined that organization, or maybe even after that. Maybe it was when the most important person in her life betrayed her, or when she killed that certain individual. Some even say she was just, insane.

But it bagan much longer before that. Before her father or his father, and even his father's father. But I'm only here to recall her actions and thoughts. This adventure involves many metaphors, that we can conect back to our own lives. For even though the story is about her, it could also be, The End Of Me.


	2. The End, Already?

Dead. Lifeless. That's what her family now was.

A young girl stood above them with a rusty knife in hand. This was only to be expected. After all what would you have done if your parents were so abusive, and neglective? There was no going back now, anyways.

They lived in the middle of nowhere, and had no friends, so no one would find out. It was the perfect crime. But she didn't consider it a crime. She knew it was more than that. It was destiny, fate, but most important it was...payback.

She never knew how good revenge could feel. No matter how many people said it wasn't worth it, it will just lead to your own destruction. Well they were wrong! It was the most satisfying feeling one could experience. The pierce of their screams. The sparkle in their crimson blood. Pure extasy.

The knife dropped over their bodies, the clanking noise was the only goodbye they would ever hear. It was time to start a new life. To shape her own destiny. It might not be a glamorous one, but she suspected anything was better.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was three years after that incident, and you were forced into the life of a stripper.

"Kibou! There's a new customer at table five!" The boss yelled.

You made your way to the requested place, and found a man in a strange cloak. Black with red clouds. You were immideately intrigued.

You stepped atop the table and began to dance, slowly lowering one of your bra straps.

"Stop girl. I have no money for you. I am here to meet a certain individual. So leave before I am forced to handle the situation."

You scoffed and hopped down.

"You know I didn't want to strip for you anyway. My boss just made me!"

The strange man folded his hands under his chin and stared at you, void of emotion.

"What is your name girl?" He questioned.

"I'm Kibou. Who want's to know?"

He pulled a paper out of his cloak and handed it to you.

"Here's some advice. Take this paper, and read it carefully. Then you decide what to do."

He then vanished into thin air.

"Hey I thought you were waiting for someone!" You yelled to the empty seat.

You looked at the paper, only to find an adress and time.

"How odd..."

Your shift ended at the club and you began the walk home. You took another glance at the paper.

(Am I supposed to go to this adress? How stupid does he think I am! It's obviously a trap. Ya that's it. He wants to rape me.)

In yet you couldn't help but feel intrigued. Maybe it was something more.

"Well only one way to find out."

You arrived at the adress and found an empty warehouse. You went around back and stepped inside a cracked door.

"Hello! I got an invitation to come here!"

No one answered so you went into a hallway with three doors. You tried the door marked "office" first.

There were two men sitting in chairs. One had long blonde hair, and the other had bright red hair.

"Hey orientation is in the storage room, un." The blonde man spoke.

"Oh...sorry."

You walked into the storage room, the biggest room. You saw about ten other people, including the man you met at the club.

"Okay. Now that you are all here let's get down to business. First let me introduce myself. I am Pein, the leader of Akatsuki. I'm sure some of you know of us. And to answer your main question, why are you here?, your here to try out for Akatsuki."

There were some whispers among the small crowd.

"And just what do you have to do? A fight to the death!"

The crowd looked around at eachother confused, then scattered when a strange man lunged into them.

He was pale, with silver hair, and held a large scythe. He swung it at a man immideately dicapitating him.

You hid behind a large stack of boxes.

"Come on kiddies! Your all gonna die today! That is if anyone has the balls to stop me!"

The screams were loud, and the air was soon thick with the smell of blood. You felt your heart pounding.

Then the screams stopped. "I think that's all of them leader-sama."

You heard footsteps.

"Wait Hidan. One's missing."

You heard laughs then boxes came crashing down around you. He was practically throwing his scythe at anything in sight! It was only a matter of time before it chopped your head off!

The blades came closer and closer, until you could taste the metal. You jumped out from behind the boxes and into plain sight.

The man smiled eerily and reached towards you. He grabbed your shirt collar and dangled you off the ground. You closed your eyes, waiting to die.

"Is this the end?"


	3. Chains, Bones, And The Final Test

"Is this the end?"

You opened your eyes after waiting for what seemed a lifetime. A bunch of men were standing around you.

"Congratulations." The leader spoke.

The man holding you up dropped you to his feet.

"You win. You were the last one alive so you qualify for the next test."

You felt a little sick to your stomach.

"You just slaughtered those people like it was nothing and your congratulating me? How could you be so cruel?"

Some of the men snickered.

"So what happens if I don't want to do the next test?" You questioned, as some of the men closed in on you.

"Then we have to kill you." The leader said monotone. "Should I go ahead and make arrangements for the next part?"

You nodded still shaken up, and the leader pointed to a strange man in a mask.

The large man grabbed your hair and started dragging you outside. You blacked out from fear and shock.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

You opened your eyes, and looked around at a dark, dirty room.

"W-where am I?" You tried to stand up and found yourself chained to a wall by the neck.

"Hello?! Help!" No one answered.

You yanked on the chains but they weren't coming undone anytime soon, so you looked around.

There were some pieces of glass, and you picked one up to try to saw through the chain, but that didn't work either.

(Oh no. What am I supposed to do. I really am gonna die now!)

You began to panick, looking around for anything else you could use, a key, something sharp, anything! But the outlook was bleak.

You rustled your chain again and felt something crack under you.

"What the...Om my God!"

Right there on the floor was a human skeleton. The whole body! And there was a chain around it's neck, just like yours.

You were now having a full on panick attack. Your heart beat quickened, your palms became sweaty, and you felt like you would black out again. Then something clicked in your head.

The bones of the skeleton were extremely strong, and sharp, maybe they could brake your chain. So you picked up a loose one and started pounding. You could tell the chain was weakening.

"Just a few more...Yes!"

The chain broke from the wall and you were freed. You limped towards the door of the room. There was a small window with bars on it that you reached your hand through and unlocked it.

The hallway was long and confusing. You started to walk down it, carefully looking every whichway. You saw a light at the end and approched it cautiously. It led to a main room.

A man was setting on the couch and he turned to look at you.

"Hey, so you did it, un?"

He stood up and approached you.

"Your the first one to do that since Hidan, un. Except he just bashed the chain off with his own skull, un...Anyway, I'll go get leader so you can prepare for you last test. So just sit down and wait."

You were too afraid to do otherwise, so you sit on the edge of the couch.

"So you think your gonna make it?"

You jerked your head around and saw a man with red hair standing in the doorway.

"Your not that good. And you will never pass that last test. You've run out of luck. You might as well just run away while you still can."

You really wanted to take his advice, but that little voice told you otherwise.

"Sasori. Leave us please. You too Deidara."

The leader sat on a chair adjacent to you, and the other two men left the room.

"So you managed to pass the second test. Very good. The last test will be a little more straightforward though."

You shuddered wondering what they would do to you.

"So what exactly, is this test?"

He smirked and stood up, motioning for you to follow.

You walked down the labyrinth like hallway and entered a dark room. The lights flickered on, just enough for you to see.

There was a small child, no older than seven. She was sitting alone crying.

"Please help me!" She screamed and inched towards you.

The leader pulled you just outside the door, and quietly spoke.

"The final test is to kill her. If you don't then we will have to kill you."

"Kill her! But that's disgusting! I could never do such a thing. Not to that little girl!"

He pulled a kunai out of his cloak and tossed it to you.

"Are you sure about that?" He said darkly and walked off.

You stepped into the room and looked at the girl.

"A-are you here to save me?" Her voice quivered.

Tears filled your eyes. You had killed people before, your own family! But this was differant. They were bad people, but this little girl was innocent! She didn't deserve to die!

You looked at the kunai in your hand then at the girl.

"Well, I guess there's only one thing to do..."


	4. Initiation Guilt

"Im sorry…little girl."

You lifted the Kunai into the air, stepped towards her, and thrust it right into her stomach.

She didn't make much noise, apart from the gurgling of blood in her throat.

You got on your knees and cradled the dead child.

"Please forgive me! Please I'm so sorry…" You wept, tears falling into her wound.

As you were weeping, you felt a cold hand rest on your shoulder.

"Just forget her. It's done and over with."

A man with dark eyes and hair spoke to you.

"Come with me. It's almost time for initiation."

You stood up and walked next to him. You didn't know if you could ever forgive yourself for what you just did. But there was no time to forgive yourself. You stepped into yet another room, this time with around ten people.

The leader approached you.

"Welcome to Akatsuki. Initiation will now begin."

Someone handed you a goblet of water. Blood dripped into it from your hands.

You didn't know if it was your's…or the girls.

The rest of the Akatsuki were handed the same goblets.

"Now we drink."

All of the Akatsuki quickly chugged their drink, while you stared at your now crimson liquid.

"Well, guess this is it…"

You tipped the glass into your mouth and swallowed all of it. There was an unsetting in your stomach. You didn't know if it was from guilt, or the blood you just ingested.

"Now Itachi, show her where she will stay."

Most people picture an Akatsuki room to be glamorous, silk sheets, matching colors. But it was far from this.

The room was dark, there were no windows, just a small bed in the middle of the room and a small cabinet next to it. The floors were filthy, and the walls had stains on them. You hoped you wouldn't have to spend much time in here.

"We will have dinner soon. You can wash up down the hall…or not."

You were really wishing that you hadn't went to that building, that the man hadn't shown up in the club, that you would have never…killed your parents. But there was no going back. You could only look forward. And the future didn't look too good either.

You found the kitchen after an hour of searching, and dinner was just beginning.

The blonde one you met before was setting out bowls, while a blue shark looking man followed and filled them with some soup.

"Cabbage soup again?!"

A silver haired man yelled.

"This is getting fucking old! Can't we have something else? I mean come on we have a new member!"

The man looked at you.

"So what's your name girl?"

You cleared your throat and spoke.

"It's Kibou…it means-"

"Hope…"

The dark eyed man from earlier cut you off.

"So why the fuck hope? Are you hoping for something?"

You were really getting annoyed.

"It's just my name…does that answer all your questions?"

Now the blue man spoke.

"So where were you living before this?"

You fidgeted uncomfortable with the question.

"Well I was living in a small town and I worked at a…strip club."

The silver haired man was laughing but the rest remained quiet.

"So can you show us what you can do?"

You jumped up very offended.

"I most certainly can not! And I would appreciate it if no one would ask me any further questions!"

You set down and began to eat the bland soup.

The rest of the evening was quiet. It seemed like everyone here was a psycho, or hated you. But you didn't care. You weren't here to make friends.

You were setting in your room thinking of your life, when a man walked in.

It was the blonde man.

"Hey…I don't think we were formally introduced. So my name's Deidara. I brought you some extra blankets."

You smiled and took the blankets.

"Deidara! Get in here!"

Deidara slinked out of your room answering his call.

(I hope I get to see him again…He seems like the only decent one so far.)

But then again how could you expect Akatsuki to be decent?

________________________________________________________________________

The morning came fast, too fast for you. You fumbled through your dresser and put on your Akatsuki Cloak.

When you went into the main room you saw some of the members sitting down.

You sat next to Deidara, the only one you knew, even if it was a little.

"Hey Kibou, let me introduce you to some of the members."

He pointed to the shark man who nodded and smiled. "That's Kisame. He's pretty cool."

Then he pointed to the dark haired man.

"That's Itachi…" He leaned over and whispered in your ear.

"He doesn't like to talk much."

He then pointed to the final man. He had a giant Venus fly trap on his head.

"That's Zetsu…best not get on his bad side."

You nodded.

"Good fucking morning everyone!"

That Hidan guy from last night entered with the large mask guy from the first test.

"Oh…and that's Hidan and Kakuzu."

Deidara pulled you off the couch and into the hallway.

"Listen I need to tell you something, before you go doing anything stupid. So you see those two guys who just walked in?"

You nodded.

"Well I would try to stay clear of them. Even Itachi has more heart and sense than those guys. Most members here don't want to just kill people for no reason, but those two don't care. They'll murder you even if you look at them funny."

You were seriously freaked out.

"So…this is Akatsuki."


	5. Zetsu, Ichibi, And A Death!

"Deidara!"

The same man with red hair from earlier pushed you to the side.

"Deidara there is a meeting, Leader wants to see everyone!"

The fiery head looked at you.

"Oh Kibou this is Sasori! He is my partner."

They seemed like an odd team to you. One was happy go lucky, but the other was pretty blank and arrogant. You could tell he didn't like you. Most members seemed to dislike you…

"So Deidara, about the meeting…"

Deidara turned his attention back to you.

"Oh ya! Well before we all leave on our missions we have an Akatsuki meeting. You know, discuss deadlines, financial business, assign Bijuu. Come on I'll show you where the room is."

You followed Deidara in and Sasori into a room with chairs around a table. At the head of the table there was the leader, and on his right was a woman with blue hair. The members all set with their partners, you didn't know where to sit.

"Kibou. You will be Zetsu's partner until we find you a…permanent position…"

All the members knew what that meant. When the next Akatsuki member died you would take their position, and partner.

You sat next to Zetsu, and tried to avoid eye contact. He smelt like blood.

"So first order of business is the bijuu. You all know who your after?"

They all nodded in compliance.

"Zetsu and Kibou you have no Bijuu, your mission is to…dispose…of some people, and do some reconnaissance."

You just let Zetsu nod.

"And finally, Kakuzu will discuss our budget."

The man with the mask stood up. He was probably seven feet tall! And had a large bone structure to match. His eyes were filled with hate, and greed.

"Well basically the budget is very low. Try not to ruin your uniforms, because we won't get anymore for a while."

Some members groaned annoyed, as the leader put his hand up to hush everyone.

"So you all know your missions…Dismissed!"

The Akatsuki members left the room and team by team left the base. You stayed close to Deidara until Zetsu told you it was time to leave.

"Bye Deidara!"

He waved at you, much to his partners annoyance.

"So um…Mr. Zetsu. What are we doing first?"

He fidgeted at his name.

"Well…we have to go retrieve some documents first."

"_**Don't worry we'll see your friend again…"**_

You looked at him confused.

"Uh…Pardon me?"

You could've swore he had two different voices.

"Ya don't worry we don't really do anything dangerous."

You shook it off as your imagination.

After walking to a village Zetsu led you to an inn.

"Just wait outside…"

You sat down on the ground waiting for him, and watching the people walk by. It was a beautiful, sunny day. No clouds in sight.

After waiting a while Zetsu reappeared.

"We will camp in the forest tonight…"

You didn't have any supplies with you so all you could do was sleep on the ground. Zetsu closed his Venus fly trap you assumed he was sleeping.

Zetsu stayed like that all next day as well. You would've said something but like Deidara said, you didn't want to get on his bad side.

Finally Zetsu opened up and announced something.

"It's time to seal Ichibi…"

He showed you some hand signs and told you what to do, and before you knew it you were standing on a statue in a giant room. Then leader began to speak.

"We will now begin."

A boy about a year younger than you was laying on the floor. As you all began the jutsu he was lifted up into the air, it looked as though the life was being sucked out of him. You looked around and saw all the other Akatsuki members, they were silent until Leader spoke.

"The extraction will take three days…"

(Three days! That's forever!)

Then Zetsu spoke.

"There are some shinobi on their way here…"

Leader nodded at Zetsu.

________________________________________________________________________

The three days passed by and everyone started to disappear, probably getting back to their missions. Leader was saying something to Deidara and Sasori but you vanished before you could make it out.

"We have to go back to that base…"

You and Zetsu left your 'camp' and began to walk more.

(This walking is very annoying!)

"So Zetsu…why did you join Akatsuki?" You said trying to make light conversation.

"That's…personal." He said blankly

As you came within a mile of the base you could here rumbling and crashing.

"What was that?!" You yelled.

Zetsu just continued to walk in the direction, until you came across the base. It had completely collapsed in on itself. You could make out a figure on the ground.

"Tobi is a good boy!"

A man in a mask jumped out, startling you. Zetsu didn't seem to mind though.

As you approached the body you recognized it to be Sasori.

"Can Tobi join Akatsuki? There is an opening!"

You wondered why he kept talking in third person.

"_**Fool! It's not that simple!**_"

"Why not let him join. After all Tobi is a good boy."

Zetsu talked with himself about the Tobi issue for a while. Finally he turned to you.

"Well we have to meet up with Deidara. You're his new partner…"

You were thrilled that you would actually be with someone normal. You didn't know if you could deal with anymore of Zetsu's silence treatments.

Okay thanks for reading please rate, also please no flames but constructive criticism is greatly welcome. Also to the question I received yes Itachi recruited her. Also I wanted to say this is not a Deidara love story Deidara is just one of her friends, and many Naruto character's will be included later.


End file.
